Chains of the Past
by NANNETTE
Summary: Jane has just gotten out of jail. He's trying to change his mask, because for now, it seems that he has written "dangerous" all over his face. What happens when he accidentally bumps into a certain brown-haired? Read and find out. I know the summary sucks a bit but I sure hope the story is better. Mentalist AU.
1. First Meetings

**Chains of the Past **

**Author:**** This story is a project we had to do at school about giving second chances. There's nothing related with TM, as I said on the description; it's totally AU. I just wanted to give it a shot. Rated T because of some minor language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't neither Jane nor Lisbon. **

**Enjoy!**

**21st of May 2000 - Sacramento, CA.**

_" The jury has found the accused guilty as charged. His sentence will be of 8 years effective immediatly. "_

**16th of August 2007 (**_**seven years later)**_

_" I must get out of here, I just can't stay anymore. In here, you can only breath agony, depression, sadness... The list has no end! I know that conning people is not okay, but I wasn't myself back then; I was like a puppet, I just couldn't refuse the offer. Times were bad and I needed the money. It started as only a favor for a friend, and then, it became a habit. One day, they told me I had to do some huge performance, and it seems we messed up with the wrong people. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and, well... I really would like to change my image, this mask I had been wearing until now. I want to start again."_

**21st of May 2008**_** (one year later)**_

"Prisioner 90026, cell 1972, Patrick Jane." A well-fitted man walked me to the front door, I could almost taste liberty. Just when I was opening the door, I heard someone calling me from afar. I turned around just in time to see Jason. " Patrick, your a good man, but would very much prefer not seeing you ever again, at least, not under these circumstances." He winked and with that, left.

I had been walking for some time now, because the jail was isolated from the center of the city. It was not a sunny day, more of a cloudy one, and by the puddles placed on the road, I could guess it had been raining. Speaking of puddles, in an instance where I wasn't looking where I was steping on, my left foot and a big part of my leg got wet because of the splash of one of said puddles. "Lucky me, I guess" I thought.

I kept on walking 'til I arrived at my destination; Sacramento city. I went to a simple motel near the center, I still had some savings (quite some) from my old days. When I finished unpacking, (not that I had a lot of luggage) I started looking for a job.

I had been searching the whole morning without much succes. No-one wanted to let me try, they were afraid I would con them just as I used to. They didn't even let me explain myself!

I was on my way "home". I was so immersed in my misery and my thoughts too, that I didn't watch out, and suddenly, papers were flying everywhere, and we were both laying on the floor. I got up much more slower than the other. When I was finally up, the girl was almost finished gathering all of her papers. I helped her out with the last ones and she murmured something in the line of _Thanks_ . She left quite quickly, that's why she didn't noticr something falling from the messy pile placed not so safely in her arms.

I kneeled on the floor to pick up whatever had fallen off. I tried to catch her, which was simply stupid given the fact that I didn't know in which direction she had headed to.

The only things I was able to remember were her dark-brown almost raven hair and a glimpse of emerald green that coloured her eyes. He looked more closely to the object just to find a fountain pen. He looked even closer and found a name engraved in golden letters: _Teresa._

**Tadaa! **

**Please read and review! Let me know what you think and if I should go on with the story or stop. Thank you!**

**Nan.**


	2. Reencounters

**Author: ****Sorry for taking so long in updating, I've been really busy with school projects and exams. Here's chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own neither Jane nor Lisbon. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

It had been weeks since the encounter with that girl, and even though It had just been mere seconds, I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

It was Friday evening, and I was sitting on a bar stool, sipping my tea.

Time flew by, and just when I was getting up to leave, someone enters the pub. I turned around just to find myself face to face with _her. _And this time, I had a clear view of her face. She had emerald - green eyes and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

She had recognised me, but still, she moved past me, and sat down. She called the waiter, and after ordering, she pulled out a laptop from her bag and started typing.

In the end, I decided to stay a while longer.

At quarter to eleven, she got up, paid the bill, and left the pub. I paid my cups of tea and got out too, that was my only chance, or so I thought. When I stepped out, I heard a muffed scream coming from a nearby alley. I ran out 'til I found what I was looking for. What I saw scared the living daylights out of me: she was being beaten up like there was no tomorrow by two well-built man dressed in black. I hid behind some bushes and waited for them to leave. Fifteen minutes later, they left, and she had curled up on a corner and was sobbing uncontrolably.

I got out of my hideaway and ran to her. She was barely concious, but she still got surprised to see me there. The last thing I could see in her eyes before she closed them, was fear. Those emeralds weren't as sparkly as they had been at the beginning of the evening, and made me quite sad. I picked her up bridal-style, and then, I started to walk to my motel room. The air was a bit chilly and she was subtly shivering. I manuvered to cover both of us with my jacket. Unconsiously, she snuggled a bit into my embrace.

We arrived at my room at 1am. in the morning. I put her delicately on the bed followed up with a blanket wrapped tightly around her slim body. I heard her sigh contently. Then I went to the couch, and drifted to sleep, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

**Tadaa!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, let me know what you think please, and if I should go on or not. In Chp 3 we will discover Lisbon's story.**

**Nan.**


	3. Coffee and Tea with Strangers

**Author: ****Sorry for taking so long! This week I had lots of exams and projects, so I had to write during bus trips and free time. Thank you so much for all your reviews! It means A Lot really. Here's Chapter 3. Hope to not dissapoint you and that you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own neither Jane nor Lisbon.**

I woke up to the smell of tea and coffee. Wait... _coffee_? Then it hit me. I remembered everything of last night. The bar, the fight, me taking her to my room...

I slowly got up, rubbing my eyes in the process. I was quite sleepy, but I still managed to go to the kitchen. Indeed, there was a steaming cup of tea resting on the counter. I gladly took it, and sip it. " Not too bad" I thought.

I went to the bedroom-zone and stopped dead in my tracks. There she was. Her hair wasslightly messed up, and even if her eyes could hardly stay open, she was still typing on her laptop's keyboard as if there was no tomorrow. She had a mug full of coffee in hand, taking a sip from time to time.

It was early morning and the dim light that penetrated through the window iluminated the space.

I stood in the doorway, watching her intensely 'til she lift her head and noticed me, though she didn't say anything. Our gazes locked for a good amount time.

I was starting to get impacient, so I broke the silence. "Good Morning." I said softly. " 'Morning." she murmured in reply.

"How are feeling? Did you sleep well"

"Yes I did, and much better, Thank you. What about you huh? Given the fact that you slept on the couch, which doesn't seem really comfortable..."

" Well, I must admit I've had much better sleep, although I'm not complaining." I yawned. "What are you doing that is not letting you sleep in? Besides, it's Saturday."

"It's none of your business." I gave her my best puppy dog face. Unfortunately, I didn't fool her.

It was a bit cold, and I started shivering. She noticed, and removed the bed sheets. Next I found myself cuddling on her side, while she typed on the laptop with a hand and the other stroked my curls, lulling me to sleep.

I woke up at midday, this time, more relaxed. I turned around, hoping to find her beside me. She wasn't there.

Had it all been a dream? It had felt so real.

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. I found her mug resting on the counter. Next to it, there was a note, it said:

" _Thank you for your hospitality, dear stranger."_

After reading the note, I ate a late lunch. Then I went to take a shower. On my way to the bathroom, something caught my eye. Atop of the lounge table, sat a messy pile of of papers. They were all over the table. I looked up and saw the open window. I closed it and then I resumed my task: going to take a shower.

When I got out, it was already half past four. I put on some baggy pants and a T-shirt. I made myself a cup of tea and then, I started prying into the files. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I didn't know whether I would see her again or not.

There was title on the upper part of the sheet. In black bold letter it said: **McGregor & Co.**

There was nothing about her, just about some random guys, with a mile long criminal record. It was full of notes and underlined words, and even marked with bright colours.

They all seemed guilty. Could she be a lawyer? Maybe, maybe not. At least I knew where she worked. I could bring her files back.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I almost missed the knocking on the door.


	4. Teresa

**Author: So sorry for late update! I've been really busy with school projects and exams (again). Thank you for such lovely reviews, and here's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own neither Patrick Jane nor Teresa Lisbon.**

I opened the door, more or less expecting what, _better who _was on the other side of the door.

Sure enough, _she _was the one knocking on the door. "Hi.." she said shyly. "Hey.." I replied. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. After a while, it sank in " Oh, how impolite of me! Come in, come in" I hurried her inside, and closed the door behind her. "So... to what do I owe the pleasure of having you around, _again_?" " oh, yeah... um.. I think forgot some papers... really important ones..." " oh yeah... this way please" she smiled.

We made our way to the table I had been sitting. Luckily she didn't notice the slight mess I had created while prying into them. She quickly put them back inside her handbag and immediately tried to sneak out. I caught her before she started opening the door. " Wait.. It seems like fate is trying to pair us up, so could I at least know what's your name?" "Why? It's not like we've met that much, and besides, to me you're still a stranger..." she concluded. "We met for the first time weeks ago, and then we met again at the bar." "But it doesn't mean anything!" she exclaimed "I helped you out, those guys were beating you up!" We were both screaming now. "Okay, okay... you're right... " She gave in, and after a while, we both had calmed down. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just... sometimes work can get the worse of me out." "It's okay..."

A comfortable silence invaded the room. Until she broke it "Teresa" "Uh?" "My name, you were asking before..." "Oh yeah... Patrick" She smiled.

"Well... I guess I should be going...". She smiled shyly. She then opened the door and got out. I watched her go down the corridor when I remembered. I went to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I got the fountain pen and I ran out of the room. Luckily, I caught her on the staircase. "Teresa!" She turned around. "I forgot... the first time I saw you, you know, when we fell and... anyway, when you left, this fell from the messy pile you carried" I handed her the fountain pen. For some time, she just stared at me. Then, Teresa approched me and did something unexpected: she kissed my cheek. "Thank you" She muttered.

With that, she left. I went back to my motel room and closed the door behind me. I sighed. What a long night awaited me.

**Tadaa!**

**Please Review. I don't know if I should keep going, now that the show is over. Please tell me if I should or not.**

**Nan.**


	5. Beers and Overnights

**Author: ****Okay, I will understand if you want to kill me for taking so long in updating. I'm really sorry, because it was the end of 2nd term and it seemed as if all my teachers had agreed on making these past weeks a living hell. Anyway, huge thanks to all of you for posting such nice and supportive reviews and specially to ImNotStubborn for giving me some tips, although I am still working on them, it means a lot.**

**Here's Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****As always, I don't own TM nor Jane and Lisbon.**

As I had predicted, I had had a rough night, thinking about those lips, their softness and so, and every time I thought about the kiss, a tingle proclaimed its presence in my stomach.

It was then that I started to think about this new feeling. At first I thought it was like when I had been with Lorelei and Erica, but instantly erased this thought, because they had been just flings. My emotions hadn't run very deep. And glad they didn't.

It was Friday night, and found myself again at the bar. This time I was not sitting on a bar stool but beside Teresa. We had been frequenting there for some time now, and we had started to get to know each other. So here we were, chatting about everything and anything, about tastes or work.

I discovered she worked for a private agency whom investigated private cases such as political affairs and so. She even let me give my opinion about some cases, but she made me swear I wouldn't say a thing to anyone, because it was confidential.

We were finishing our third drinks (beer for her, tea for me), and we were still discussing over Ryan Lango, eight-year-old kid kidnapped forty-eight hours ago.

"I think the mother knows something" I said."Why would she hide something? It's her own son, for God's sake!" she exclaimed. " What about her bank accounts?" "Almost empty, that's why she was afraid of not being able to pay the rescue." "But what if she us-" "I don't think so, but I'll check that." "Why don't you take a break? We've been over this case for almost three hours." "But what if-" " No what's if, you're clearly exhausted, you should go home and rest. You'll continue cracking this case tomorrow" I said, in an authoritarian voice. She finally gave in, seeing my point when she stumbled with her own foot. I payed for both drinks, hers and mine. We left the bar and took a cab to her apartment. I was not drunk, because I had only been drinking tea, but Teresa, she had drank like three beers, and was now a bit tipsy. I felt quite uncomfortable when I had to check her pockets in order to find the key to her apartment. Once we were inside of it, I carried her to what I supposed it was her bedroom. I layed her on the bed, caressing her face in the act. When her breath steadied, apparently in deep slumber, I took that as a cue to leave.

It got less than a second for her to murmur "Please, stay." She didn't need to ask twice. I took off my jacket and vest, rounded the bed, pulled the covers, and got in. Teresa turned to face me, and then, she snuggled into my embrace. I kissed her forehead and she sighed in contentment.

Head tucked beneath my chin, cheek to chest, we fell into a deep sleep.

**Tadaa!**

**Let me know what you think please, not only plot, I'm still trying to find a beta, which means no one's correcting my work. If anyone is available, or knows about it, please send me a message or leave a review. Thank you so much for reading and 'til next time!**

**Nan.**


End file.
